hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Dahak
Dahak, the One Evil God was a powerful evil god and a reccuring character on both Xena: Warrior Princess and Hercules: The Legendary Journeys. Although his true form has only been seen once or twice on-screen, he possessed Iolaus's dead bodyHTLJ: "Darkness Rising". He impregnated Gabrielle with Hope, his one daughter and representative on Earth. He was one of the main causes of the Rift and the events that later led to Gabrielle's apparent death.XWP: "Sacrifice II" Whilst in Brittania, Gabrielle grew close to a follower of Dahak, Krafstar. He spoke about Dahak in a good way so that Xena and Gabrielle thought he meant the one God of the Israelites. Gabrielle soons discover that this God and his follower are part of a sinister and dark cult, devoted to unleashing evil onto the World. Gabrielle is tricked into killing a member of the cult and then impregnated with Hope, the bringer of Evil.XWP: "The Deliverer Dahak then attempts to release his army of evil onto the world, through Hope and Ares. He is then slowed down by Xena, who manages to kill the Destroyer, his grand-child, who kills Hope with it.XWP: "A Family Affair" Dahak's plans continue, when Story Gabrielle's Impregnation While Xena and Gabrielle are traveling they come across some guards taking some prisoners to Britannia for trial. As they passed them Xena heard one of the prisoners mentions that they will never give in to Caesar. Upon hearing Caesars name Xena battles the guards and releases the prisoners. One of the prisoners named Khrafstar, informs Xena that Caesar has captured their temple, and they have hired Boadicea, Xena's former ally, to help defeat Caesar. Xena and Gabrielle travel to Britannia with Khrafstar to help Boadicea. Gabrielle talks to Krafstar about his "one God" and seems to make a friend in him. Krafstar uses his friendship with Gabrielle to trick her into killing Meridian, and therefore, losing her blood-innocents; Which is what Dahak needs to be able to enter the world. Xena sees strange dark clouds above the temple, fearing for Gabrielle's safety she rushes to the temple. When Xena enters the temple she finds it deserted, with a dead woman laying on the alter. She sees Gabrielle crying in the corner and asks her who had done this, and Gabrielle tells her that she had. Khrafstar enters the temple, and him and Xena fight. The alter bursts open and flames grab Gabrielle, and dangles her in mid-air. Khrafster transforms into " The Deliverer." Xena Throws Khafstar into the flames and catches Gabrielle before she falls into the pit. Xena and Gabrielle take safety before the temple explodes. Dahak managed to impregnate Gabrielle before Khrafster defeat. Hope Gabrielle carried Dahak spawn for two weeks before giving birth to a daughter. Even though she is the seed of evil, Gabrielle tells Xena that because she is a part of her and that there must be some good in her as well; naming her Hope . Xena feared that Hope would be used as a pawn for Dahak , so Xena decides to kill her. Gabrielle , fearing safety for her child, sent Hope downstream in a basket, in secrecy from Xena . Hope's Death Possesing Iolaus Mythology and Possible Basis Aži Dahāka or Dahāg is a three-headed dragon in Persian mythology. It appears in the Avesta, the earliest texts of Zoroastrianism. Gallery ]] Trivia There are some contradictions within the series regarding Dahak. The chief druid tells Hercules that he is a creature from beyond this world implying he is from a different world or dimension. Yet Dahak's recounting as well as that of the Titans suggests that he is a manifestation of the darkness within the world, which would indicate he is native to this world. Appearances Xena: Warrior Princess #"The Deliverer" #"The Bitter Suite" #"Sacrifice I" #"Sacrifice II" Hercules: The Legendary Journeys #"Darkness Rising" References Category:Gods Category:Main Antogonists of Xena: Warrior Princess Category:Xena: Warrior Princess characters Category:XWP Season Three Category:The Rift Category:PNAs Category:Dahak/Hope Storyline Category:Main Antagonists of Hercules: The Legendary Journeys Category:Fathers Category:Hercules: The Legendary Journeys characters Category:XWP Season Three Category:HTLJ Season Five Category:Stubs Category:Articles in need of Story Category:Zoroastrianism